


Jack Zimmermann is a Stanley Cup Champion

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Hockey, M/M, Stanley Cup Playoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Just like the title says.





	Jack Zimmermann is a Stanley Cup Champion

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Omgpieplease on Tumblr](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)   
>  [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/168929133857/jack-laurent-zimmermann-is-a-stanley-cup-champion)


End file.
